


Burn

by supereviltwin



Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: Before Battle, Kissing, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7512751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supereviltwin/pseuds/supereviltwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Allanon's word that grants Ander the courage to rule. But there is something else there, that goes beyond a simple faith in him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn

Everything about that day burns, Ander thinks. The alcohol in his throat, the tears in his eyes...Allanon's touch on his skin. He can feel the magic, the power of the Druid's touch, dancing in his fingertips like fire. Dangerous and irresistible. Allanon's hand at the back of his head had steadied him, pulled him in so close that he could taste the human's air, and Ander had let it happen. He's still in two minds as he stands before them all that night, the council and the guard, and it is only Allanon's presence that makes him reconsider even as Kael steps forward expectantly.

"You made the right decision, your highness," Allanon says, when it is only the two of them alone.

"Would you still think that if I admit that I'm scared you're wrong?" Ander can't quite look him in the eye when he asks that. "You have so much faith in me, but I'm not my brothers. I'm not my father. I still believe this is a mistake."

"It isn't. You're the only one I would now trust to lead us. After Slanter, I would have thought you'd trust yourself as well."

"Do you honestly believe that the gnomes will join us?"

Allanon bows his head with a small sigh, as if Ander is a particularly dim child that is failing to understand. "Yes," he says, looking up again. "I do. Because of _you_." Ander starts to turn away at that, annoyed, but Allanon's grip on his arm is tight and the Druid is stronger than he might look. _Magic_ , Ander thinks, as he is pulled forward. "Believe it, Ander. You're better than you think you are." Allanon's eyes are intense and Ander feels stripped down, defenseless. 

"Because _you_ say so?" he asks.

"Because it's _true_." And Allanon should be letting him go, he should leave, but his arm stays in the circle of Allanon's hand and he feels the heat from it all the way through his body. Allanon mutters something that sounds like 'forgive me' and Ander knows what's coming before it even happens, but he still feels his heart jump when Allanon's mouth presses against his own. He kisses back, reaching and clutching at the Druid's jacket, praying that nobody will interrupt this moment. Nobody does, and Allanon releases him moments later, staring at him as though he doesn't know what he's done.

"Allanon-"

"I'm sorry." His voice has grown deeper, like a growling animal.

"Sorry for who?" Ander asks, fingers still gripping the soft cloth of the other man's coat. He has no intention of letting go.

"A Druid and an Elven king..this shouldn't happen."

"I recall you falling in love with an Elven princess before now," Ander argues. "My aunt." He moves his hand to Allanon's chest, afraid. "Or is this not love? Is it only need? A distraction, perhaps, something to stay my hand from-"

"I don't know what it is. But I know that I will not see you fail. The Dagda Mor killed your brother, its servant killed your father. You were spared for a reason."

"I wasn't spared. You saved my life."

"That doesn't mean you owe me anything, I hope you understand that."

"There's a difference between owing and wanting." Ander curls his fingers round, pulls Allanon back to him and tips his head back slightly to accommodate him. The kiss this time is far more brutal, incendiary. Ander is happy to burn with it, but Allanon drags his mouth away, lips soft against Ander's chin and jaw, and then his ear as Allanon whispers into it. A promise for later, that makes the fire blaze even hotter.


End file.
